The Light at the End of a Tunnel
by Phantom Actress
Summary: AU. What if Angelica Hamilton learned about Philip's duel? One-shot, though I might do some more work with it.


**So this is a lot like my other story, _Unimaginable_, which I haven't updated in such a long time. Sorry guys. But I give you this. Trust me I was bawling as I wrote it. **

**I call Angelica Hamilton, Annie.**

**I don't own Hamilton or any of the lyrics. **

* * *

The Light at the End of the Tunnel

Philip told nobody about the dual except his father. He didn't instead for anyone else to learn about it. When he left for New Jersey, Philip left behind no one except his father. Angelica had gotten Eliza out of the house, for once. All of his younger siblings had gone over, too.

But Annie had forgotten something at home she wanted to show her younger cousins. Her music box. So after getting permission from her mother Annie went home. The door to her father's office was open. Annie looked inside to find Alexander reading something. He seemed stressed. Not the normal kind where he was stressed about work. But Alexander almost seemed stressed about someone's life. Annie stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

"Daddy? Why is the door open?" Annie questioned.

The door to Alexander's office was always closed. Unless, of course, her Aunt Angelica was scolding Alexander for something. Most of the time, those conversations let to heated arguments were Angelica and Alexander almost screamed at each other. Usually, Philip or Annie would have to break up those fights because their younger brothers were getting scared.

"Annie!" Alexander exclaimed, rising from his seat, "What are you doing here?"

"I had to grab something. Mama let me walk over here," Annie explained, "Now, what's going on?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." Her father sat back down again. "Why do you ask?"

"Something's going on, Daddy. I know and you know." Her gaze went to the place where Alexander kept his pistols. But instead of the guns the glass case was empty. Annie took in that small detail. She was going to have to figure this out of her own. "I heard Philip was going to find Eacker." Alexander's face paled at the mention of Philip. "He seemed angry when he left home. Your pistols are missing…" Suddenly it all clicked. Annie ran her hands through her hair. "Philip's gonna duel Eacker isn't he?"

Alexander remained quiet. Annie took this as a sign. Why didn't he tell her about this? Annie was the closest person in the world to Philip. She should know about this! Why didn't Philip tell her either? But she was mostly mad at her father. Annie was furious at him for not telling her about the duel. Enraged about _The Reynolds Pamphlet._ Angry how he made her dear mother cry. How could he do all those thing to their family? Her emotions burned into her. Annie wanted to do nothing than get revenge for everything her father did. Everything.

But after taking a few deep breaths, Annie regain her composure. Once she started to think straight an idea popped into her head. Go to Philip. Stop the duel. Everything will be okay after that.

"I'm going to Philip," Annie announced. She turned away, but felt her arm being pulled back by her father. Once Annie turned to look at him, she saw the fear that danced in his eyes.

"Wait! Don't go, Annie! You could get killed!" Alexander told her, "Your mother can't take another heartbreak!"

Annie stared him down for a long moment. The fear he showed got stronger every second.

"Fine I won't go," Annie snapped.

Alexander gave out a long breath he had been holding. His Annie was safe. But to make sure, Alexander walked Annie downstairs and watched her out the window to made sure. Once Annie was out of sight, he went back upstairs to do some work.

Meanwhile, Annie knew that her father was watching her. So she made sure that she went the right way to her aunt's house until she was almost there. Next, Annie decided that the duel was probably going to happen across the river in New Jersey. That's were most duels took place. Besides, everything's legal in New Jersey. Philip had laughed about that several times. Annie knew that time was running out. She quickened her pace to a run. At the river, she dug out enough money from her pocket to get a man to row her to the other side. When they arrived, Annie quickly thanked the man. She heard a voice behind some bushes she was sure was Philip's.

As quick as she could, Annie leaped onto the dueling ground. Philip already had his gun raised to the sky. But Annie could tell that Eacker was ready to shot.

_One _

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

_Five _

_Six-_

Annie jumped right in front of Eacker's bullet. Once it hit her she fell back. Philip screamed. As Annie gasped for air, Eacker made his getaway. Philip ran to his poor sister. He held her close to him. Just like he did when she was a baby.

"It's gonna be alright, Annie. Just you wait. You'll be okay," Philip whispered to her.

She groaned. "Philip…"

The world turned black to her.

When Annie came back to her senses, she discovered that she was in a room. Not any room she'd seen before. Underneath her was a hard table. Pain exploded from her right hip. She could hear Philip sobbing quietly at her side. Annie opened her eyes.

"Philip…" Annie breathed his name.

There was only a small drop of hope in his eyes. "What do you need, Annie?"

"You." Annie gasped. The pain was growing wore by the minute. "Stay by me, Philip."

Philip nodded. Annie clutched his hand as tight as she could. When they were younger, they would have squeezing contests. Philip usually won. Those days seemed so far away now.

"Where's my daughter?" came the frantic voice of their father from a different room.

"Daddy…" Annie could only whisper now.

"Mr. Hamilton, come in. They brought her in a half an hour ago. She lost a lot of blood on the way over," said a strange voice.

"The doctor," Philip explained to her.

"Is she alive?" when her father asked that question, Annie just wanted to be able to shout to him _Yes! I'm right here! _But the words wouldn't form.

"Yes. But you have to understand, the bullet entered through her right hip." No wonder her hip burned.

"Can I see her, please?" Alexander begged.

Annie tried to swallow the tears that threatened her. She wanted her daddy to be able to hold her and tell her it was okay. But now it wasn't. Annie could die at any second. At least, let her see her mother again.

"I'm doing everything I can. But the wound was already infected when she arrived," informed the doctor.

Alexander came in as fast as he could. He looked at the sight of Annie. Her face was as pale as parchment. Sticky blood flooded the table. There was his little girl. Struggling for live as he watched.

"Angelica." He gasped. Alexander went to her side.

"Daddy. I had to save him! I had to! I couldn't let Philip die!" Tears came down faster on her cheeks.

"I know. I know. Shh. I know. I know," Alexander mumbled, stroking her curls. "You did save him, Annie. You did it."

Another rush of pain tore through her. A high, painful sound escaped her lips.

"Philip was aiming for the sky, Daddy. He wouldn't kill him," Annie told her father. "Philip wouldn't kill somebody…"

"I know. I know!" Alexander was starting to really panic. "Save your strength and stay alive!"

Eliza ran into the room, stopping by Annie's side. Next to her husband. It was true. Eliza's poor little Annie was dying.

"No!" Eliza exclaimed. She couldn't take another heartbreak. Not after Maria Reynolds or Peggy's death. It was all too much.

"Eliza!" Alexander tried to touch his wife's hand, but she pushed it away.

"Is she breathing?" Eliza questioned. She cheeked Annie's mouth. "Is she going to survive this?" She finally looked at Alexander. "Who did this? Alexander, did you know?"

"Mama, I'm so sorry for forgetting what you taught me," Annie whispered.

"My little girl." Eliza started to cry along with everyone else.

Annie squeezed Philip's hand tighter. "We three played piano." She grinned at the memory.

"_I _taught you piano," Philip reminded them with a sad smile on his face. He always liked to brag about how he's taught Annie how to play. But Philip had always been the better one.

"You would put your hands on mine," Annie said. Eliza took Annie's other hand.

"Philip changed the melody every time," Eliza told Annie.

"I would always change the line," Philip admitted. He saw Annie's eyes close. "I would always change the line!"

"Un deux trois quatre…" Eliza started.

"Un deux trois quatre," Annie and Philip repeated.

"Cinq six sept huit neuf," Eliza continued.

Annie's hand started slipping away. Philip and Eliza both gripped it tighter. But they both knew that they were losing her.

"Cinq six sept huit neuf…" Philip repeated. Annie had starting out counting too. But they lost her at six.

Philip cheeked Annie's pulse. It was dying. His little sister was dying. So the three family members did what they could. Whisper happy things in her ear, hold her hand, rub her head. Until her heart finally stopped.

Once Eliza felt that her heart was no longer beating, she screamed. A long, painful scream. Philip held his mother close to him. Alexander felt helpless. He wanted Eliza to know that he was there for her. But how could he do that without her pushing him away again? So Alexander just held his daughter in his arms. He pushed their argument from earlier out of his head. Why didn't he just tell Eliza about the whole matter? If he did, could today ended differently?

* * *

After Annie's death, a black cloud hung over the house. Even baby Eliza seemed to know that something bad happened. Philip barley ate or slept. He mostly just cursed himself for the duel and Annie's death. To try to get away from it, the Hamiltons moved uptown; to try to live with the unimaginable.

Alexander spent hours in the garden. He walked alone to the store. Before her death, Annie would usually occupancy him there. It was quiet uptown. He'd never liked the quiet before. Alexander took the children to church on Sunday. The one with the sign of a cross on the door. At night, William found his father on the floor, praying. That never use to happen before.

People gave Alexander looks of pity when he passed them, alone, on the streets. He talked to himself more often than normal. Annie would like it uptown. It was quiet uptown.

His hair went gray. He passes every day. They say Alexander walked the length of the city. Maybe even had most of it memorized. Annie's death was a knock out to him. Alexander was falling apart. Can you imagine?

Eliza had found out she was with child again. Alexander tried to reach out to her. But she mostly pushed herself away. Nobody could get to her now.

Alexander knocked on her door. Eliza didn't answer him, so he came inside. Eliza was sitting on the bed. Her face looked empty. It held no emotion. Alexander knew this had been too much for her. Everything the world had thrown at her. Peggy's death, the affair, now this… Alexander sat next to her and looked her in the eyes. Eliza didn't look back.

"Look at where we are. Look at where we started. I know I don't deserve you, Eliza," said Alexander, "But hear me out. That would be enough. If I could spear her life. Trade her life for mine." His voice broke. "She'd be standing here right now. And you would smile." He paused. "And that would be enough."

The next day, Alexander found her sitting in the same spot, staring at the wall. Her face looked the same as the day before. How had he done this to her? In that moment, Alexander promised himself that he would try to "wake up" Eliza every day.

"I don't pretend to know the challenges we're facing. I know there's no replacing what is lost," Alexander chocked out the words. It was difficult to stop his tears. When he looked at his wife, he noticed that her eyes had also filled with tears. "And you need time." He gulped. "But I'm not afraid. I know who I married. Just let me stay here by your side. That would be enough."

Eliza started leaving the house again the next day. Alexander walked by her side. Talking to her in a low voice. He didn't know if she ever listened. But he tried to do the unimaginable.

"Eliza, do you like it uptown? It's quiet uptown," Alexander murmured.

She started to take daily walks in the park long after dark. Of course, Alexander followed her. He told her about what the children were doing. About his own past. Even about how he felt a loss of words. Alexander admitted one time that he knew about the duel. This made Eliza tense up, but she didn't say anything. At least he was given some reaction.

"Look around! Look around, Eliza!"

The couple were standing in the garden. In front of the rose bush they'd planted in honor of Annie. They were about to go on another one of their walks. But Eliza stopped. Alexander stood by her side, looking down. If he looked at the bush, it was going to start sobbing. But Eliza looked forward still. She became over come with something. Annie would of wanted her mother to forgive Alexander. Eliza knew this.

Eliza took her husband's hand. Alexander looked at her with a look of pure shock on his face. He hadn't felt Eliza's gentle touch in so long. He had almost forgotten how good it felt.

"It's quiet uptown," Eliza whispered.

"Do you…?" Alexander started to ask. Eliza confirmed her forgiveness with a nod.

They were going through the unimaginable _together_.

A few months later, a heathy baby boy was born. They knew that he would never replace Annie, but he could help them all heal. But they hadn't named him yet.

"Do you think we could name him Gabriel?" Philip asked at dinner one night.

Eliza had just put the baby to sleep. The whole family looked up at him for an explanation.

"It means angel. Angelica ment angel, too," Philip explained, "Could we name him after Annie?"

His mother beamed at him. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

"I think we all do, Philip," Alexander said after seeing everyone nod. Even little Eliza nodded, even though she had no idea what was going on.

"Gabriel Philip!" William exclaimed.

After all that they had gone through, they were given Gabriel to be their light.

* * *

**So in real life, after Philip Sr. died, they had another kid named Philip. But I couldn't name him Philip, because Philip's alive... So I went with Gabriel Philip. In those times, it was very common to recycle old names. **

**Now you can see why I was bawling. Plus I was listening to "It's Quiet Uptown" so, yeah. **

**I wrote this late at night, because I'm super jet-lagged and can't sleep. So I apologize for any mistakes.**

**I might do some more work with this. If I do, what would you guys like to see?**

**Please vote on my poll on my profile! **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
